


Spiderman:ยอดมนุษย์ เย้ยยุทธจักร

by concuben



Category: Parksborn - Fandom, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concuben/pseuds/concuben
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>เมื่อสไปเดอร์แมน ต้องลุกขึ้นมายึดเหนี่ยวคนสำคัญคนสุดท้ายในชีวิต</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiderman:ยอดมนุษย์ เย้ยยุทธจักร

วันนี้เป็นวันสุดท้ายแล้วสินะของชีวิตปีเตอร์ปาร์กเกอร์…ปีเตอร์ยิ้มอำลาตัวเองอย่างเศร้าๆ เสียใจจนไม่มีอะไรจะเสียแล้ว น่าจะจบมันสักที…มีเกิดก็ย่อมมีดับ มีพบก็ย่อมมีจาก มันเป็นเรื่องสามัญของทุกชีวิต

 

ลาก่อน…

 

ลาก่อนนะครับป้าเม…

 

ปีเตอร์ร่ำลาจบก็หันไปยกมือไม้ให้สัญญาณรถเครนให้ยกโลงไม้เงางามลงหลุม แล้วเพลงอเมซซิ่งเกรซก็ดังขึ้น…ทุกคนที่มาร่วมงานเงียบสงัดให้เกียรติผู้วายชนม์

 

…. เมื่อไม่มีป้าแล้ว ความเป็นปีเตอร์ปาร์กเกอร์มันก็หมดความหมาย

 

ต่อไปนี้จะเป็นชีวิตที่อุทิศเพื่อการเป็นสไปเดอร์แมนเต็มตัว

 

สับปะเหร่อหันมาสบตาแล้วยิ้มให้ปีเตอร์อย่างเป็นมิตร เหมือนยิ้มให้คนรู้จัก....ก็ต้องคุ้นสิ เป็นคนแถวนี้ ญาติโกโหติกามิตรสหายสัมพันธชนถ้าตายแล้วก็ต้องฝังแถวนี้แหละ แล้วนี่บรรดาญาติก็เล่นมาตายติดๆกันสามรายในรอบสองปี สับปะเหร่อไม่คุ้นหน้าก็ไม่รู้จะว่าไงแล้ว

...โดยปกติแล้วปีเตอร์เป็นคนอัธยาศัยดีแต่ตอนนี้เขาไม่อยากคุยกับใครเลยรีบหันกลับ...แน่ะ .... ยิ้มให้ยังไม่พอ ยังจะมีเดินมาตบบ่า...เดี๋ยวคงได้พูดคำคมแสดงความเห็นอกเห็นใจ...

 

“เอ้อ มีแค่ 3 เองนะพ่อหนุ่ม ชื่ออะไรนะ อ้อ จำได้ๆ ปีเตอร์ ปาร์กเกอร์ใช่ไหม … ลุง ป้า แฟน ยังดีนะ… บางคนมีตั้ง 4 5 หลุมแล้ว เอาเป็นว่าญาติที่เหลืออยู่ รักให้มากๆก็แล้วกัน”

 

ญาติที่เหลืออยู่ ญาติที่เหลืออยู่ ญาติที่เหลืออยู่ ญาติที่เหลืออยู่ ญาติที่เหลืออยู่ …..ฟังจบ ปีเตอร์ทรุดตัวลงไปกองกับพื้นปล่อยโฮอย่างไม่อายใครปีเตอร์ก็เห็นนะว่าลุงตกใจว่าปีเตอร์กลับเศร้าหนักกว่าเก่า แต่ปีเตอร์ไม่รู้จะตอบลุงว่าอะไรได้แต่ร้องไห้ตัวสั่นยังกะเต้นดับเสต็ป….

 

เหลือกะผีอะไร!! ตอนนี้กูไม่เหลือใครแล้ว… อย่าว่าแต่ใคร อะไรก็ไม่เหลือ!! เงินก็หมด อนาคตก็ไม่มี!!!

 

ปีเตอร์ได้แต่ตะโกนกู่ก้องในใจ เรื่องอะไรจะพูดออกสื่อ แค่นี้ใครๆก็สมเพชเวทนาเขาจะแย่แล้ว ใครหละอยากจะให้คนมามองตัวเองแล้วส่ายหน้ารำพึงเบาๆว่า …น่าสงสารเนอะ คนอะไร จนก็จน ซวยก็ซวย…

 

แล้วที่มันมีแค่สามหลุม เพราะพ่อกะแม่ตายแบบไม่มีที่จะฝังต่างหาก ไม่ใช่ยังอยู่!!! ถ้าลุงไม่รู้ข้อมูลแล้วก็ไม่ใช่มอร์แกนฟรีแมนในหนังดราม่าจบแฮปปี้เอ็นดิ้งหละก็อย่ามาทำโชว์เก๋คิดบวกไม่รู้เวล่ำเวลาดีฝ่า แล้วกุก็ไม่ใช่พระเอกหนังฟีลกู๊ดจะได้เคลิ้มตาม

 

บางทีปีเตอร์ก็ถามตัวเองว่า เฮ้ยนี่เราเป็นพระเอกหนังซัมเมอร์จริงเหรอวะ ทำไมลำเค็ญได้ขนาดนี้ ทั้งที่ใจก็อยากจะใสๆบ้าง ไปมีแฟนก็แล้ว ไปครุคริปล่อยเคมีใส่เพื่อนผู้ชายก็แล้ว ไปตั้งสเตตัสไอเลิฟยูบนสะพานก็แล้ว ทำไมโทนเรื่องกูยังจะเป็นดราม่า… ปีเตอร์เครียดหนักเข้าๆ เลยคิดหมั่นไส้พวกตัวร้ายต่างๆว่าแหม ซวยนิดซวยหน่อยดันดัดจริตทำเป็นเทิร์นดาร์กไซด์ อย่าๆ พวกเมิงมันเลวอยู่แล้ว หยั่มมาหาข้ออ้างว่าโลกทำร้ายฉัน ฉันจะขอทำร้ายโลกบ้าง …

 

แต่จะคิดไปแล้วไอ้พวกบ้านี่ก็น้อยเนื้อต่ำใจโลกทำร้ายเลยทำร้ายโลก … ส่วนเรารู้สึกว่าซวยชิหายเลยมาทำร้ายไอ้พวกทำร้ายโลกอีกทีเพื่อช่วยคนซวยๆเหมือนตัวเองให้หายซวยขึ้นมาบ้างชั่วครั้งชั่วคราว…แล้วก็ย้ำปมตัวร้ายให้แม่งมีปมหนักกว่าเดิมกลับมาทำร้ายโลกใหม่แล้วเราก็ไปอัดมันจนกว่าจะตายกันไปข้างนึง ดีจะตาย แฟร์โคตรๆ…ส่วนตำรวจ กดหมงกดหมาย ช่างแม่มมันเหอะ สโตรกการทำงานพวกเมิงช้ายังกะบอซซ่าริมหาดจะไปทันกินอะไรมาตอนจบทุกที

 

เออ เว้ยยยย

 

ปีเตอร์เริ่มสบายใจขึ้นมาบ้างแล้วเลยปาดน้ำตาลุกขึ้นมานำพิธีจนจบ

 

หลังจบงานปีเตอร์ขออยู่คุยกับป้าเมต่ออีกเป็นชั่วโมง ที่จริงเขาไม่อยากคุยต่อเท่าไหร่หรอกไม่อยากคุยอยากพูดเดี๋ยวจะร้องไห้ เสียดายน้ำกะเกลือแร่ในร่างกาย แต่จริงๆเขาว่าจะรอลับตาคน แล้วจะแกะดอกไม้ที่พวกงหรีดป้าเมไปเยี่ยมลุงเบนกะเกว็นบ้างคนละสักสิบยี่สิบดอก…เห้อ ก็ยังดีนะ ที่ฝังที่เดียวกัน ถ้าสมมติว่าลุงเบนกะเกว็นฝังวัดลาดชะโด วัดดอนยายหอม วัดกุมารเยซู หรือวัดอะไรก็แล้วแต่ที่ไม่ใช่วัดนี้ เขาก็คงต้องเสียค่าแท็กซี่อีก

 

คิดแล้วก็สงสารบรรดาญาติ ปีเตอร์อยากตำหนิตัวเอง แต่ก็เปลี่ยนใจ ถึงจะหน้าแก่แต่ยังไงตามท้องเรื่องกูก็เป็นแค่เด็กมอหก จะเอาตังที่ไหนมากมายไปซื้อดอกมงดอกไม้ นี่ไม่นับนะว่าเงินเก็บที่จะใช้เรียนต่อเอามารักษาป้าเมบวกกะจ่ายค่าทำศพหมดไปแล้วอีกหละ…ต่อไปจะเอาตังที่ไหนจ่ายค่าเทอม รับจ้างจูงหมาสอนพิเศษตามบ้านก็โคตรน่าเบื่อ จะไปรับจ้างเก็บรังนกก็รังแกสัตว์ ถึงเขาจะไม่ได้ใจดีขนาดนั้นแต่ก็เป็นสไปเดอร์แมนมาได้ทุกวันนี้ก็ด้วยดีเอ็นเอสัตว์ในตัวเลยไม่อยากกินบนเรือนขี้รดบนหลังคา...จะเบนเข็มไปขายตัวก็ไม่ได้เพราะอย่าว่าแต่ปลุกปล้ำซั่มโยกกะใครเลย แค่ฉี่แรงหน่อยตอนเขาเพิ่งโดนแมงมุมกัดใหม่ๆ เล่นเอาส้วมแตกพื้นร้าวไปถึงหน้าเสาธงโกลาหลกันทั้งโรงเรียน ความเกือบรั่วหนีไปแอบแทบไม่ทัน ยิ่งคิดยิ่งเซ็งแล้วนี่ต่อไปถ้ามีแฟนเป็นคนธรรมดาอย่างเกว็นอีกคงไม่ได้แล้ว คงต้องมองหามนุษย์กลายพันธุ์เหมือนกัน …เพราะกลัวอีกฝ่ายจะเสียสุขภาพช่วงล่าง

 

โครกกกก …. เสียงท้องปีเตอร์ร้องขึ้นมาในขณะที่เขายังคิดแก้ปัญหาชีวิตแบบไม่เห็นน้ำตัดกระบอกไม่เห็นกระรอกง้างหน้าผายังไม่เสร็จ…เขาเลยรีบหยุดคิด แล้วเดินซมซานไปร้านอาหารที่ใกล้และถูกที่สุด ทั้งที่จิตยังตกท้องก็ยังไม่หิว เพราะหากใครมีปัญหาอะไรในขอบข่ายญาณทัศนะแมงมุมของเขา เขาจะต้องมีเรี่ยวแรงไปช่วยเหลือ

 

เพราะนี่คือสิ่งยึดเหนี่ยวสุดท้ายแล้วในการมีชีวิตอยู่ของเขา

 

มันไม่ใช่ถ้าไม่เป็นสไปเดอร์แมนแล้วเขาจะไร้ค่า อันนั้นมันง่ายไป ตลกไป ตื้นไป ที่คนอย่างเขาจะที่เรียนเก่งทุกวิชาและชอบคิดสรตะนั่นนี่จะคิด อีกอย่างเขาไม่เคยมองว่าชีวิตใครไร้ค่าแม้แต่คนเดียว ดังนั้นเลยจำเป็นต้องมองตัวเองมีค่าไปด้วย…ชนิดว่าต่อให้กูนอนงอมืองอเท้ารอสวัสดิการรัฐกูก็มีค่ากูก็เป็นคน…แต่ที่เขาต้องยึดเหนี่ยวกับทั้งหน้ากากและหน้าที่สไปเดอร์แมนเพราะไอ้สองหน้านั่นมันเป็นคำตอบที่ดีที่สุดของคำถามที่เขาพยายามตกตะกอนเพื่อหาสาเหตุของเรื่องต่างๆที่ช่างปะเหมาะเคราะห์ร้ายมาเกิดกับเขา

 

ทำไมเขาจะต้องเป็นกำพร้า ทำไมจะต้องเกลียดและน้อยใจพ่อแม่ ทำไมไปโรงเรียนต้องโดนแกล้งทุกวัน ทำไมต้องเป็นภาระกับลุงและป้าจนๆ ทำไมต้องทะเล่อทะล่าไปโดนแมงมุมกัดจนกลายพันธุ์ ถ้าทั้งหมดจะไม่เป็นแรงผลักดันให้เขาทำอะไรดีๆเพื่อแก้ปัญหาให้คนอื่นๆที่โชคร้ายและพยายามแล้วก็ไม่สามารถจะต้านทานโชคชะตาตัวเองได้

 

เขาจะต้องถูกพรากจากคนที่รักเขาและเขารักไปจากชีวิตจนหมดไม่มีเหลือทั้งจากเป็นและจากตายทำไม หากพระเจ้าไม่ได้อยากจะให้หัวใจของเขามีไว้รักเพื่อนมนุษย์ทุกคนอย่างเสมอหน้าไร้อคติ

 

แล้วพระเจ้าจะดลใจให้เขาสร้างคาแร็กเตอร์และภาพลักษณ์ของสไปเดอร์แมนขึ้นมาทำไมให้ต้องโดนจับจ้องทั้งที่เขาแอบช่วยเหลือคนในชุดหลายๆชุดก็ได้

 

ถ้าพระองค์ไม่มีแผนให้วันนึงความเป็นสไปเดอร์แมนจะไม่มากลืนกินปีเตอร์ปาร์กเกอร์จนกลายเป็นตัวตนหลัก…

 

ถ้าเราเข้าใจถูก เราคงไม่ใช่แค่เด็กซวยๆคนนึง ที่อยู่ๆโดนแมงมุมกัดแล้วกลายเป็นยอดมนุษย์สินะ แต่นั่นมันเพราะ เราจะต้องมีหน้าที่ในการช่วยเหลือผู้คนที่นี่เมื่อเดือดร้อนทางกาย และมีคาแร็กเตอร์ที่เด่นชัดเพื่อเป็นแรงบันดาลใจแก่ผู้คนที่นี่ต่างหาก

 

มันต้องเป็นแบบนั้นสิ…

 

พระเจ้าไม่ทรงแกล้งให้ใครทั้งช้ำ,เหงา,เจ็บ,ทรมาน,ท้อแท้,สับสน,และหวาดกลัวอย่างไร้จุดหมายหรอก

 

จริงมั้ยวะปีเตอร์….

 

……

 

จริงใช่มั้ยวะสไปเดอร์แมน…

 

 

“คุณคะ จะสั่งอะไรคะ ร้านเราไม่ใช่เก้าอี้สาธารณะนะคะ คนเยอะ”

 

จริงๆคุณพนักงานเสิร์ฟก็พูดจาไม่ดีหรอก แต่เอาเหอะ ในเทอมของซุปเปอร์ฮีโร่ใครพูดด้วยด้วยคำเส็งเคร็งแค่ไหนก็แล้วแต่หากไมได้ออกมาจากปากอาชญากรมันก็ต้องน่ารักเสมอเขาจึงไม่ถือสา คิดว่าตัวเองผิดซะอีกที่มานั่งเพ้อพกในร้านแน่นคนแทบจะมาขี่คอกันกินแบบนี้…ปีเตอร์รีบจิ้มเมนูถูกสุด มองซ้ายมองขวาก็รู้แล้วว่าท่าจะรอนาน เลยหยิบหนังสือพิมพ์ใกล้มือมาเปิดอ่านเพราะเขาเองก็ไม่สนใจสัมผัสแมงมุมมาตลอดสี่เดือนเนื่องจากคอยดูแลป้าเมที่เป็นมะเร็งระยะสุดท้ายส่วนใครจะวางแผนตีหัวโอบาม่าด่าแม่ปูตินที่ไหนเขาขอหยุดเว้นวรรคที่จะไปสนใจสักพักเพราะเขาตั้งใจจะเลิกเป็นปีเตอร์อยู่แล้วหลังป้าตาย เลยขอเป็นปีเตอร์ให้เต็มที่ในช่วงสุดท้ายของชีวิตป้าเมก็แล้วกัน

 

นี่ป้าเมก็ตายแล้วเขากลายเป็นสไปเดอร์แมนเต็มตัว ปีเตอร์เป็นแค่อันเดอร์คัฟเวอร์ ตอนนี้ยังไม่มีเหตุสลดอะไรเลยต้องทำการบ้านเช็คข่าวซะหน่อยจะดีกว่าว่าไอ้เสียงหวีดร้องไอ้อารมณ์กลัวที่เซนส์ของเขาสัมผัสได้ตลอดสี่ซ้าห้าเดือนนี้มันได้กลายเป็นข่าวอะไรไปแล้วบ้าง….

 

แต่จะว่าไปไอ้ช่วงสี่ห้าเดือนนั้น... อย่าว่าแต่ช่วยคนเลย ไปเรียนก็ไม่ได้ไป จนเขาต้องเรียนซ้ำชั้น ยังดีที่ฟ้ายังเมตตาเหลือไอ้แฟลชเอาไว้เป็นเพื่อนเขาเพราะมันโง่เรียนไม่จบ วานซืนนี้กลับไปเรียนวันแรกนั่งซะติดกันเลย เพราะเขาไม่รู้จะนั่งกับใคร แฟลชตบเก้าอี้ปุๆทันทีที่เห็นหน้าเขา ทำหน้าเหมือนจะร้องไห้ เพราะมันไปอัดเด็กเนิร์ดไว้ซะหมดโรงเรียนเลยไม่มีใครสอนการบ้าน เรียนก็ไม่รู้เรื่อง เลยดีใจยังกะได้แก้วเมื่อปีเตอร์มานั่งด้วย อืมม ตอนนี้เขาเหลือเพื่อนแค่ไอ้หมอนี่สินะ

เฮ้ยยย ….

 

ปีเตอร์ตกใจ เมื่อเห็นแฮรี่ ออสบอร์น บนหน้าหนังสือพิมพ์ กรอบพาดหัวข้างๆเขียนไว้ตัวเบิ้มว่า “แฮรี่ออสบอร์นกลับมากุมบังเหียนออสคอร์ปทั้งที่ยังอยู่ในระหว่างประกันตัว”

 

… นึกถึงเพื่อน เพื่อนก็มา…. ปีเตอร์หัวหมุนไปหมด…. อุตส่าห์คิดว่าจะเลิกเป็นปีเตอร์ซะหน่อย ….

 

ยังเหลืออีกคนนึงนี่หว่า…

 

ที่เหลืออยู่ ก็รักเขาให้มากๆแล้วกัน…. มิตรสหายท่านหนึ่งได้กล่าวไว้ ใจเขาที่คิดตกตะกอนว่าจะเป็นสไปเดอร์แมนก็อ่อนยวบ เหลือแค่ปีเตอร์ที่จะเลือกใส่หน้ากากเป็นบางวันเท่านั้น พอเริ่มโชคเข้าข้างบ้างก็เริ่มรู้ว่าไอ้ที่คิดๆมา มันก็เพราะเขากำลังตัดพ้อโชคชะตาต่างหาก…

 

เขานึกมาตลอดเลยว่า แฮรี่ยังอยู่ในโรงบาลบ้า…เพราะหลังจากเกิดเหตุการณ์นั้นแล้ว แฮรี่ถูกจับได้ทันทีในสภาพสลบสไลแล้วถูกทางการจับตัวไป แต่พอดีมีหลักฐานพิสูจน์ได้ว่า ณ ขณะที่ทำเขาขาดสติสัมปชัญญะ เลยไปจบลงในโรงพยาบาลจิตเวช เขาเสียใจเรื่องเกว็นตาย แต่เขาไม่ได้โกรธหรือโทษแฮรี่แม้แต่น้อย เขาต่างหากที่ผิดที่ทำให้ทั้งแฟนและเพื่อนรักคนนึงต้องจากตาย อีกคนก็ต้องจากเป็น…ดังนั้นเขาจึงแอบไปดูแฮรี่ที่โรงพยาบาลสองสามครั้ง แต่ด้วยความที่ป้าเมป่วย เขาจึงยังไม่ได้ไปหาอีกเพราะตั้งใจว่าจะไปหาแฮรี่บ่อยๆหลังจากเขาดูแลป้าเมแล้ว แต่เขาดันมาได้ยินข่าวนี้ซะก่อน

 

ปีเตอร์เปิดอ่านรายละเอียดและเปิดโทรศัพท์เช็คข่าวย้อนหลัง…เขามัวแต่จัดงานศพจัดการเรื่องโรงเรียนเลยไม่รู้ว่าแฮรี่มีสติสัมปชัญญะคืนมาได้หนึ่งอาทิตย์แล้ว…แถมสังคมก็ให้อภัยเนื่องจากเขาทั้งพ่อเสีย ถูกโกง และ ใกล้ตาย ณ เวลานั้น แถมยังอายุน้อย และไหนจะมีเพื่อนรักของพ่อซึ่งโผล่มาจากไหนไม่รู้มาเป็นผู้อนุบาลและควบตำแหน่งผู้บริหารคนใหม่ของออสคอร์ปคอยช่วยแก้ต่างและหาทนายให้ จนกระทั่งสังคมนิรโทษกรรมแฮรี่ และในชั้นศาลเองก็เหลืออีกไม่กี่ขั้นตอนแล้วที่เขาจะเป็นอิสระ…

 

หลังอ่านพาดหัวและรายละเอียดดีแล้ว เขาคว้าข้าวของแล้ววางเงินโดยไม่สนใจจะกินเบอร์เกอร์วิ่งออกไปนอกร้าน

 

…..ในฐานะปีเตอร์ปาร์กเกอร์อีกครั้ง

 

\- - - - - - - - -

 

“ปีที่แล้วมีเรื่องวุ่นวายนิดหน่อยหนะครับ ทางเราได้ทำการชดใช้ให้ครอบครัวผู้เสียหายครบทุกรายแล้ว ซึ่งผมรู้สึก…เสียใจ”

 

แฮรี่ ออสบอร์นพูดใส่ไมค์นับสิบที่วางเรียงอยู่หน้าเคานท์เตอร์ด้วยน้ำเสียงสั่นเครือ

 

“เรื่องการบริหารงานของออสคอร์ปเหรอครับ ผมโละบอร์ดเก่าออกหมด และสรรหาคนหน้าใหม่ไฟแรงมาทำงาน” แฮรี่พูดด้วยน้ำเสียงหายสั่นมีแววตาเด็ดเดี่ยว ยิ้มฉลาดไฉไลอย่างไม่ยี่หระต่อสภาวการณ์รอบข้าง

 

“ส่วนในด้านการบริหาร ผมจะบริหารผ่านคุณเมนเดล สตร็อมม์ อดีตพาร์ทเนอร์ของพ่อ และผู้อนุบาลของผมนะครับ …. เอาหละครับ หมดเรื่องแล้วเดี๋ยวผมขอตัวนะคร…

 

ปีเตอร์มาทันแถลงข่าวหน้าตึกพอดีเพราะเช็คข่าวในร้านเบอร์เกอร์…แล้วเหมือนแฮรี่หันมาเห็นเขาพอดีเลยชะงักไปนิดหน่อย แต่ก็ไม่หยุดเดินเพราะเขากำลังจะไปถึงรถยนต์ที่คนขับจอดรออยู่ ในขณะที่นักข่าวยังเดินตามกรูเข้าไปถาม แฮรี่กระโดดแผล็วขึ้นรถแล้วปิดประตูใส่แล้วเข้าไปนั่งสงบจิตใจในรถ เขายังไม่พร้อมจริงๆที่จะเจอปีเตอร์ตอนนี้ …

 

ปีเตอร์พยายามตะโกน จนคนมองเขาแปลกๆ ทั้งที่คนอื่นก็ตะโกนเหมือนกัน แต่มันไม่เหมือนคนอื่นตรงที่เขาเรียกชื่อต้น แต่คนอื่นเรียกนามสกุล แต่คนกระหายข่าวก็ไม่ได้สนใจเด็กที่ดูเหมือนจ๋องๆอย่างปีเตอร์นัก เขาเลยได้โอกาสแทรกกระแทกฝูงเหยี่ยวข่าวจนเข้าไปใกล้รถของแฮรี่ที่ไม่ยอมไปไหนมากขึ้นจนมั่นใจว่าแฮรี่ที่นั่งในรถจะต้องเห็นเขาแน่ๆ ทั้งที่น่าจะขับหนีไปตั้งนานแล้ว จนนักข่าวรุมเข้ามาใหม่ รถก็ไม่ไป คนก็ออกันอยู่ตรงนั้นสักห้านาทีได้… ท่ามกลางความเงียบและงง แฮรี่ก็เปิดประตูผัวะออกมา

 

“ส่วนเรื่องของสไปเดอร์แมน…” แฮรี่เริ่มพูดจนเร็วกว่าที่นักข่าวคิดจนแทบจะยื่นไมค์เข้าไปไม่ทัน “ที่พวกคุณอยากทราบและถามมาก่อนหน้านี้แล้วผมเลี่ยงที่จะตอบ ผมขอแจ้งว่า ไม่ต้องถามอะไรอีกนะครับเพราะผมคงบอกได้แค่ว่า ตัวยาที่ผมฉีดเข้าไปแล้ววิกลจริตเป็นตัวยาเดียวกับที่ผมถูกหลอกให้ฉีดเข้าไปแล้วกลายเป็นกรีนก็อบบลินจริงครับ”แฮรี่หันมาจ้องหน้าปีเตอร์แวบหนึ่งก่อนจะชี้มาทางปีเตอร์

 

“แฮรี่…” ปีเตอร์ได้แต่อึ้ง

 

“ลองสัมภาษณ์คุณคนนี้ดูมั้ยครับ…คุณคงคุ้นๆชื่อกันบ้าง ปีเตอร์ ปาร์กเกอร์ เขานี่แหละครับช่างภาพข่าวอาชญากรรมหนังสือพิมพ์เดลี่บูเกิ้ล” พ่อเกรทแก็ทสบี้ทิ้งระเบิด ก่อนสะบัดม้าเป๋ขึ้นรถแล้วสั่งสารถีให้ห้อออกไปให้เร็วที่สุด ส่วนพวกนักข่าวก็แปรขบวนแปรแถวมาล้อมปีเตอร์แทน

 

“คุณปาร์กเกอร์คะ คุณคิดว่าสไปเดอร์แมนมีอะไรไม่ชอบมาพากลหรือเปล่าคะ เพราะคุณออสบอร์นฉีดยานั้นเข้าไปแล้วกลายเป็นเสียสติ”

 

ปีเตอร์ถอยไปสองก้าว แต่นักข่าวก็รุกตามเข้ามา เอาแล้วไง เพิ่งคิดไปหยกๆว่าจะกลับมาเป็นปีเตอร์ เลยได้เป็นปีเตอร์สมใจอยาก ตัวตนกลับมาปัญหาของการเป็นปีเตอร์ก็กลับมาด้วย

 

“เดี๋ยวนะครับ ใจเย็นครับอย่าเพิ่งคาดคั้น ผมขอคิดก่อน” ปีเตอร์เอาคิ้วมาต่อกันด้วยความโมโหอ่อนๆ

 

“ผมไม่ทราบนะครับ ผมไม่เคยคุย ผมแค่ถ่ายรูป”

 

“เอาเป็นว่าความเห็นส่วนตัวของผมนะครับ ต่อให้เขาไม่ปกติผมก็ไม่สน แต่ที่ผมคิดคือที่ผ่านมา พวกเราอยู่กันอย่างสบายๆสไตล์มยุราได้เพราะมีเขานี่แหละคอยกำจัดวัชพืชในสวนหน้าบ้านคุณ” ปีเตอร์พยายามนึกภาพสไปเดอร์แมนกำลังนั่งเด็ดเม็ดต้อยติ่งเม็ดเป๊าะแป๊ะท่ามกลางฝนตกหยิมๆบนสนามหญ้าเพื่อลดทอนกำลังความนอย แต่นักข่าวดันทำสีหน้าประมาณว่าเขาตอบได้แฟนบ๊อยแฟนบอย แหม เอาเหอะวะ ในโลกนี้ ในโลกที่แอนตี้แฟนมันดูดีกว่าแฟนบอย พวกเมิงจะคิดอะไรก็คิดกันไปเหอะ…

 

“ผมไม่มีอะไรจะพูดแล้ว ขอตัวนะครับ ถ้ามีรูปสไปเดอร์แมนอีก ผมจะเอามาขายพวกคุณด้วย แล้วคุณค่อยไปตัดสินกันเอาเอง” ปีเตอร์เดินฝ่าฝูงเหยี่ยวข่าวออกมาอย่างหัวเสีย และมองไปยังทิศที่แฮรี่ซิ่งจากไป

 

… ถ้าเกลียดฉันขนาดนั้น ทำไมไม่บอกพวกเขาไปเลยหละ

 

 

ว่าฉันคือสไปเดอร์แมน…


End file.
